Freyja Carrier
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = , Midgard Carrier MKII |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = |Mineral Ore (Craft) = |Cores = 5 Carrier T5 |Ship Parts = 10 |Armaments = 2,048 Iron Star Armaments }} |-| MKIII = MKII, Midgard Carrier MKIII |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = |Mineral Ore (Craft) = |Cores = 5 Carrier T5 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 2,560 Iron Star Armaments }} |-| MKIV = MKIII |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = |Mineral Ore (Craft) = |Cores = 5 Carrier T5 |Ship Parts = 90 |Armaments = 3,200 Iron Star Armaments }} |-| MKV = MKIV, Workshop VIII |Time (Research) = 11d 13h 12m |Mineral Ore (Research) = 123,750,000 |Time (Craft) = |Mineral Ore (Craft) = |Cores = 5 Carrier T5 |Ship Parts = 270 |Armaments = 4,000 Iron Star Armaments }} General The Freyja Carrier is a high level, tier five Iron Star Company hull. It was available in the Conspiracy and Crossfire events. It is a strong, PvP oriented carrier, particularly effective in close quarter combat. __TOC__ Strategy and Setup The Freyja carrier is a new Iron Star Company hull hull created by the Iron Star Company with advanced VEGA tech. Advantages: Equipped with the ion field, the same as the Valhalla carrier, it has high amount of health and plenty of mass, allowing players to equip the heaviest amount of armor and squadrons. With a base health of 5000, it is the ultimate iteration of the Valhalla Carrier with more mass and health. It will survive longer than any other carrier in the game at the cost of higher repair time. Freyja carriers are particularly oriented for close range, direct combat, unlike the Ragnarok carrier. Disadvantages: Freyja carriers lack an agility field. Making it less versatile than the Ragnarok when it comes to fighting VEGA, VSECS and other NPC fleets since the extra speed is needed for destroying these fleets through kiting tactics. Freyja carriers are inferior to the Dominion carrier to the point that it cannot even compare to it in any form of combat. It is more difficult than other carriers to upgrade the crafting system. Recommended Builds: Equip four Bomber squadrons III if you have them. Fill the remaining space with armour. Metaphase shield III is recommended, equipping n energy resistor is also ideal as this carrier has a particular high amount of health and can benefit from it more than other carriers. Equipping Skirmish Armor III will help the freyja to survive incoming energy and explosive fire for a longer period, which may allow you to outlast your opponent. Use of a Fusion thruster III is highly recommended. Usage by VEGA The Freyja carrier was used in the events: Conspiracy, Iron Blood, Crossfire, and many other events along with other mind controlled ISC ships in the Iron Star Conspirator (Conspiracy), Amber Army (Iron Blood) and Demon Corps Division (Crossfire) fleets that are armed with short range Raider squadrons. Unlike other events that includes a Carrier, it does not have a range buff, making the whole fleet easy to destroy even the highest level without taking any damage. Mark 5 variants appear in the crafting fleets, armed with Either Fighter or Interceptor Squadrons. Trivia * It is the first ship released to be taller than it is long. * It is the first ship released to be wider than it is long. Gallery FreyjaCard.png|Freyja blueprint card Freyja Carrier.png|Hi-res render of the Freyja Carrier. Freyja_1.png|Mark V Freyja carrier under heavy fire. Freyja_3.png Category:Iron Star Company